An Interesting Turn of Events
by JohnSeever
Summary: My first Fic that I have written. It has some of the original Sailor Senshi (Inner and Outer) as well as some new Senshi. Written 2 years ago, and is not finished. R&R please.


An Interesting Turn of Events - A Sailor Moon Fan Fiction  
  
This is the first part of a fanfic I started on about 2 years ago. I then stopped and have been unable to get back into the mood and finish it. It has the original Sailor Senshi or Scouts, plus those that were from a Fan based club I was with, and I forgot the name of this club.  
  
The character Richard Gastion is my own creation, and I changed his name for my own reasons. The other characters that are not known as the common Sailor Senshi or Scouts are of other peoples creations that I used in this fic with there permission at the time of its writing. I give those people all the credit that they deserve to those characters. I hope you enjoy the fic and if I get some good reviews, I might finish the fic.  
  
In the Beginning - Chapter 1  
  
All is quiet in City of Tokyo. The day is done, and those who have been at work are at home resting. Kids are inside their homes, watching TV or playing with their games to keep them busy. While others can be seen playing in the streets and playgrounds as the hot summer day ends. In the hills near Tokyo, a Temple stands. The Cherry Hill Temple, home to Rei, better known as Sailor Mars to some, while others just call her odd. Currently, Rei is busy cleaning the Temple and looks up as a lone bird flies over head and then to the setting sun. As we go into Tokyo, we run into a group of girls at an Arcade. Lita, better known as Sailor Jupiter, Mina or Sailor Venus and Serena, Sailor Moon, the future queen of Crystal Tokyo. As we continue, racing at the local Track, is Amara or Sailor Uranus and in the stands, watching her is Michelle, Sailor Neptune and Trista, Sailor Pluto. As the three at the track continue on their day, we spot Ami or Sailor Mercury walking along with a little girl named Reenie or Sailor Mini-Moon. Lastly, we see a young man who is wearing a Black Tuxedo, Tuxedo Mask or Darien. He is standing on top of a building, looking out into the setting sun of the day. Thinking of how the sun looks as the ocean envelops it and the darkness swarms in to replace it. To those here, they are average teenagers, but to each other, they are the Sailor Scouts.  
  
As they enjoy their day off from fighting the forces of Evil that try to invade the Earth and take it over, we see another group of people at the Swim Center. A lone man with long Raven Black hair that keeps it braided and is a yard long, Richard Gastion. One of the newest to join the Ranks of the Sailor Scouts. Richard or Rich to his friends is Sailor Galaxy. With him, are other Sailor Scouts that are here to watch him in the Swim Contest. Richard who is shy about many things is not shy about the fact that this is the annual City Swim tournament. On Richard's left arm, is a scare from when he was injured before he found out who he was and what he was. To him, this moment in time is all that matters, as he has been training the last few months to be ready for this. Sitting in the stands are those who have come to watch the newest of the Senshi.  
  
Today is the day of the Tokyo Citywide Swim meet. Richard, along as well as the others who are competing for a spot on the All City Swim Team. Richard is sitting in a white tee shirt with the Juuban crest on the left breast. His legs are clad in a pair of pants that basketball players wear that are in the schools color. He is sitting on the bench watching as others go ahead of him. Richard is placed in the 100-meter free style, the 200-meter free style, and the 400-meter team. As he sits there, he looks around to see if his father is here, then remember that he was killed in a fight near their house. He looks down as he remembers what happened, and then he looks up and spots his friends from school and fellow Senshi. He smiles at them and nods as his coach comes over and talks to him. Richard nods as he is told that he will be replacing one of the students, and will be a majority of all of the swim races. Richard nods and sighs as he is going to be tired after all of this. The coach who was strict on him from day one places a hand on his shoulder and says he will do fine, and to do his best. Richard nods and asks if he can go get something to eat. The coach nods and says to be careful and not eat too much. Richard nods and walks off, knowing that after the women's competition is done, the men will go next, and that will be a good couple of hours.  
  
However, else where, in the realm of Time and Space, a creature sits and watches. "Hmmm," He states "What have we here?" he muses as he takes a drink out of a crystal goblet. Interesting, how the newest of the Sailor Scouts, Sailor Galaxy is so forgetful of the fact that we are still here." The person talking is Sragg. Sragg is the ruler of the Nega-Dimension of Space and Time. Enemy to the Galaxy Sailors and destroyer of worlds. He has destroyed worlds for all of time and yet, is still not known by people. "Ah yes, let us remember how this young fellow got to be a Galaxy Sailor." He says as his silver eyes flare to life. "I remember it like it was only yesterday... The scene changes as Sragg begins to talk about how Richard, then a lonely boy who moved to Tokyo from a place in the United States name Missouri.  
  
A lone 15-year-old boy can be seen walking down a street towards the park. However, he is unaware of a fight that is going on in the park, as he is learning his way around the city of Tokyo. Richard just moved here from the United States with his family, and is enrolled in the school called Juuban. He arrived at the school, in the School Uniform, and introduced himself to the students in his homeroom. After the introductions where done, he was assigned a seat, and took it, paying attention to the teacher, and listening to the comments of the other students. When lunch time arrived, he would take his lunch, and go sit under a tree by himself eating his lunch, and listening to the chitchat of the other students, and looking around at the schools lunch area. Richard has not been treated great by the students, as a majority of them called him names in Japanese that he did not understand that well, or picked fights with him.  
  
Today, since it was a Saturday, he was out exploring the city, in case he got lost he would know where to go. For some reason, he had this uncanny ability to know which direction he was going, and was hardly ever lost. He did not know why, just that he could find his way out of a maze easily and had no trouble following directions.  
  
As he walked along, he had on a pair of sunglasses, a green tee shirt, and a pair of black paints. His hair, which was odd for a man was braided, raven black in color, and a yard in length. His hair was neat, as was his cloths, and in his hand, he had a cup of soda pop he got from the local fast food place. He continued his walk towards the park, unknown to him that he was about to walk into a major fight. As he entered the park, he heard sounds of something, and because he was new, decided to head in that direction to see what it was. As he got closer, the noise turned out to what seem to be a fight, and this got his attention, as why a fight would be here, and yet there is no police, . o 0 (maybe it is a play or something.) he thinks to himself as he gets closer and stops as he sees what is going on. He just stands there, his drink falling out of his hand and onto the ground.  
  
As a fight raged on, Richard just stood there watching, frozen in time as this went on. Unknown to him at the time, he was just like those in the Cheerleader uniform. Nevertheless, he did not know his power, only to those who could sense it. As Richard stood there watching, one of the Sailor Scouts named Sailor Revenge yelled at him. "Hey kid! Get outta here, before you get hurt!" Revenge yelled at him. "Now!" she said as she grabbed for a crystal, and used it to protect him. Richard hears the lady in the skirt telling him to run, and he begins to turn, but stops as he feels someone touching his shoulder, he turn around and he blinks as he sees a greenish skinned person with pointed ears. "Um...hi." he says as he turns to run from Anne. He takes off quickly, and trips over something. "Smooth move..." he says to himself as he looks up and sees a person heading for the woman that is behind him. "Not good." he says as he rolls out of the way and gets up on his feet, only to be hit by the debris from the attack of the woman who shot the ball of energy into the ground.  
  
The blast knocks him to his butt, and onto his back. He sits up slowly, shaking his head, as he tries to get his bearing, and once he has, he stands slowly, holding his arm some as his sleeve is cut open. He staggers, and looks around. He only hears one word in his head 'Run.' and that is what he does, but which way. So he runs, only right into the battle more, and collides with Sailor Cosmos to knock her down as the weapon flies over his head as he falls "Sorry." he says as he looks up and blinks. o 0 (Great, out of the frying pan and into the fire.) he thinks as he looks around and then back at the greenish skinned person. He notices that the person, who went for her, is back in the fight. o 0 (Hopefully, she will stay right there.) he thinks.  
  
He looks at Sailor Cosmos "You OK?" he asks the lady as he gets up and goes to help her, having his back turned to Anne who as far as he knows, was still at the place he had ran into here. His left arm is hanging to his side as his arm is cut open from a piece of debris. . o 0 (Man, what else can go wrong today?) he thinks as he helps Sailor Cosmos. "You shouldn't be here" Cosmos spoke softly, so as not to upset the mortal. "It's dangerous" her crystal blue eyes looked deep within him, as she tried to calm his nerves. *What a strange energy pattern* she thought *Almost as if...I have encountered this before...Could he be- a reincarnated form of someone I once knew- a member of my court...or the Silver Millennium's court?* she frowned. *Whoever he is, he has lost a lost of blood* she mused "If you promise not to fight me, I can heal you" she said gently. "After all" she smiled, "If it hadn't been for you that weapon could have taken my head off. But we must hurry- I can already sense a weakening in my friends"  
  
Revenge saw that the boy was in the fight and she says to him. "Yea, I thought I told you to get outta here." Revenge said while turning Super again. "Super Black Spiral Energy Beam. Now, I have her distracted, get outta here." Revenge said waiting for him to leave and preparing for another attack. At the same time, a guy appeared and grabbed him. Richard blinked as someone grabbed him, and told him to stay back, then told by someone else to get out of here. Now that he is out of his daze, he looks around, and runs off, away from the fight, and into the park. He stops when he thinks he is far enough away and he finds a tree and slumps against it. He takes a few breathes, and grabs his arm "What was that?" he says as he looks at his cut arm and to see if anyone followed him...  
  
As this went on, Ann had disappeared and was currently following Richard as he fled into the woods. Back at the fight, Revenge says to everyone "Hey someone go see if that boy got out all right. I do not see Ann anywhere; she could be tailing him. She probably needs his energy." Revenge said as she dodged an attack thrown at her. Since no one seemed to hear her, she turned around with a "Huff" and a scowl on her face and went in the direction the boy ran. *Hope they will be all right.* She thought as she ran along the little path, until she caught sight of the boy. "Let her help" came a voice out of the shadows. "She knows what she is doing, I mean she healed me so, it will not kill you." Revenge said as she stepped out of the shadows. "Revenge" yelled Adite. "What?" she asked turning to him. "Your crystal, it turned the girl good. Here it is." Adite said handing her, her crystal. "Thanks" Revenge said as she put the crystal on it's rightful spot on the top of her staff.  
  
Richard, who was leaning against a tree looked at his arm and shook his head. . o 0 (I got a deep cut.) he thinks as he looks around for a place to hide in . o 0 (I need to stop the bleeding first, but I need to hide so I can be out of sight.) he thinks this also as he gets up slowly. As he stands up, leaning against the tree, he has to study himself. . o 0 (Gotta move slowly.) he thinks as he looks around . o 0 (Did that girl I saved say that she could heal me? I cannot remember. I know she said something.) he thinks as he moves over to a pond. He looks around to see if anyone is looking or watching him "Well, at least no one is here." he says to himself as he moves and takes a drink from the pond.  
  
He moves his arm and grunts in pain as his arm moved. He then placed it in the water, and begun to swipe water over it. The water burnt and stung as it went into the cut, but he was able to clean a majority of it. He pulled it out, and removed a ripped part of his shirt. He took it and begun to wrap it around the cut in his arm and he ties it tight. "It's not the best, but it will help.... some" he says as he gets to his knees. "Now, where am I and I better get out of here, but I am tired." he says as he hears a noise behind him. He stops what he is doing, and a look over his shoulder to see whom it is. He slowly stands and his knees almost give out as he moves to the tree he was leaning on originally. "Who's there?" he asks "Show yourself." as he continues to lean against the tree... As this was going on, Kira turned back around from Adite and saw the sailor and boy were gone. She heard some footsteps in the woods and started toward them. Adite followed her as they set out to find the boy and get him safely out of the park/temple battle. "Now where did he go?" she whispered to no one.  
  
Richard stood against the tree, with his arm hanging at his side. He looked on and waited for whomever to arrive that was following him. . o 0 (Come-on, I am an injured kid who cannot fight back.) he thought as he scanned the trees of the park. "I wonder where that voice in my head is at?" he said to himself "He's been quiet lately." he adds as he watches and waits.  
  
In the shadows, here is an unknown person lurking watching him also. From this creature, a mysterious person watches things unfold. Anne steps out of the shadows "So you knew I was here, how... oh nevermind, it makes no difference now I have you." She says as she walks up to Richard grabs him by his hurt arm, starts to walk away then stops throws him to the ground getting a ball of Nega-energy ready to be thrown at him. A piercing scream runs through Anne's head, she stops what she is doing falls to the ground covering her pointed ears, her eyes filled with tears. Richard who was leaning against the tree is grabbed all of a sudden by Anne and tossed. "Please, don't hurt me. I don't know a thing." he says as he blinks as he watches her fall to the ground. "Are you OK?" he says as he slowly stands and leans against a tree.  
  
"Interesting." he says "He has a power within him that needs to be harnessed." and he looked around at those around him. "What do you think Cal, think we can get him to join us, or take his energy?" stated the unknown person. Another person who's face is hidden "I ssssay massster, that he will not be a willing perssson." then the creature adds "Letsss take his energy..." the creature finishes. The unknown person nods "Hmm, you have a point, very strong this one is." and he thinks, "So be it. Take his energy, but also see if you can get him to join us. Someone with his strength would be the perfect pawn so to speak to use against the Sailor Senshi." and he looks at the window that is hovering showing the current scene. He raises his hand at the window and an emerald bolt of energy flies out and into the window. The bolt enters the pond near Richard and finds a fish "Arise Bassoon, take his energy, then bring me the body." A large bass alters into a humanoid with a Emerald star on its chest, and a black moon set on its forehead.  
  
As Richard stands there, the fish creature rises out of the water slowly, and looks around. It spots Richard and smiles as it jumps out of the water. As it races towards Richard it says with a bubbly voice "Your energy shall belong to me...." and the star on his its glows emerald and then the black moon glows black. A Beam of black and emerald energy fires out and towards Richard. Richard turns and begins to back pedal, then realizes he is against a tree. "What in the...." he says but is unable to finish as the fish creature's attack hits him. The black beam hits his forehead, and the emerald beam hit Richard's chest. Richard is thrown against the tree he was leaning against and begins to scream in pain. As he screams, a Crystal form in front of Richard's chest that is different colors and a white one forms at his forehead. As the crystals form, Richard screams and the scream can be heard through out the Park.  
  
As Richard screams, those who can sense power feel a major power growing off in the distance somewhere. Those who cannot feel it, but not as much, but the feeling is that of pain. Where this power level is coming from you do not know, but it is growing. The Fish creature begins to laugh but it sounds more like a gurgle as the multi-colored crystal gets bigger and is about the size of a Racquetball. The white one at his forehead begins to dim and starts to fade to where it is clear. "Soon," the creature says, "Your energy will belong to my master Sragg, as well as your body.... BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Again, this is said in a gurgle voice.  
  
The unknown person who the fish creature named as Sragg chuckles slightly, as he is amused as he feels the power of the kid as does his minions. "Good, soon he will be one of us, or he will be an empty shell." and he begins to cackle. He then stops as he watches the image "There is something strange going on with him..." he says as he watches and sits down in a throne of some type. "Prepare a room for our newest guest." he says and someone off in the dark nods and does so. The Spirit of the Galaxy who is watching this from within Richard feels the pain. "I shall not allow this to be..." and he sends a message to all of the Sailor Senshi that they hear in their head.  
  
~Quick, there is a boy who is in needs help, and need saving.~ he states as he sends a mental image of the boy to all of the scouts and their familiars as well as Tuxedo Mask. He sends a message to Sailor Cosmos. ~Sailor Cosmos, you where saved by him, and now he needs to be saved. Give the one I just spoke of this,~ and a sword appears near her ~He must say Galaxy Star Power, the rest will be known by you and the boy.~ The voice says as it vanishes from everyone's mind.  
  
Angelica was walking in the park when she saw a big sea creature attack Richard. Angelica ducked behind a tree took out her transformation pen and yelled "Angel Cosmic Power; Make Up!" Then she came out of her hiding spot and said "Halo Magic" then she through the halo, which once was on her staff straight towards the big sea creature trapping it? Then she gave her little speech "I fight for love and justice I am Sailor Angel the Sailor Scout from the heavens and in the name of Heaven I will punish you!" With that, the Silver Harp appeared before her and she started to play it, while she played, the harp she said "Halo Harp Music Surround" with this the monster was dead. Revenge finally came out into the open and saw the monster get killed. She looked over and saw Ann. "Ann, I would suggest you leave while you are down. Are you OK, boy?" Revenge said. *And what are those crystals, they look like the ones I received when I became a scout* Revenge thought. AS the fish creature was destroyed, the crystals feel to the ground and the boy slumped against the tree and fell onto his already injured arm. He just lays there, unmoving. His eye giving off a glassy look, and the white flecks that are in the black eyes of Richard are gone and all you see are just lifeless eyes.  
  
The beams from the fish creature ended but the result was all the same. The energy that was within the boy has been released and formed into crystals. The two crystals begin to glow at the same time, like the light on a radio tower. They flicker at the same time, as they give off power. Sailor Angel ran to where Richard is "Are you all right" she asked him not knowing what to do. Revenge walked out to the boy and helped Sailor Angel get the boy up. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Do you need something?" she asked the boy. Richard continues to lie there, saying nothing as the two crystals glow together. The eyes are without life within the boy and he is breathing slowly.  
  
The unknown person named Sragg sighs from his throne "Never send a creature to do a job for yourself." he says as he snaps his fingers and all of his minions gather around him. "Go, and find all of those who are in the fight, and keep an eye on this one. We will get his power, and those of this world. Also, get in contact with those others who are fighting the Sailor Senshi. Perhaps if we pull our resources, nothing can stop us. Also, get in contact with the Wizard, and see if he can summon some of those who have been defeated by the Senshi." He then turns back to the image floating in front of him and to the ones around him that show the faces and scenes of the fight that is going on in the park. "Very interesting indeed." As the man speaks and his minions go to work doing his bidding, the scene at the park changes as the two Sailor Senshi around Richard, try to figure out what to do. While the rest except Sailor Moon who is at the Arcade right now while the rest of the Senshi is fighting a big bad Nega-Verse bad guy. Those who are fighting hold there own, while the two near Richard try to figure out a way to help the boy who was at the wrong place at the wrong time.  
  
The battle had gotten a lot more interesting, as people arrived and left, as well as people fought on while others tended to the boy who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Cosmic Wind feels the attack slice into her back. Crying out in pain and rage she spins to where she senses Lady Dark Star is at. "Nega-verse witch!" She spat. "Why are you such a coward that you can't fight me face-to-face? You have to fight me while invisible...that's so pathetic, even for slime like you!" "Mua?!" She asked with her hand limply pointing to herself. "Get Ready to See My Real Power!" She smirked and jumped up into the air and came back down hitting the ground hard. A few seconds past and she was still sitting by her feet on the ground. A rumble came from underneath and all around where the Senshi were fighting debris flew up from the ground and created a crater. "Have Fun.." She said and held her wand up to the sky. Black lightening surged around it and went straight for all of the Senshi around her.  
  
Cosmos smiled, recognition dancing in her eyes- *he IS a Senshi* she thought quietly, remembering that particular section of the galaxy. *I thought Galaxia had destroyed all of the special starseeds in that solar system* she shrugged *I guess not*. Sailor Cosmos jumped at the sound of the guardian spirit's force....*sword?* she thought...*what sword-* the power burned into her like fire "Aaarhh!" she yelled. "Why can't you just mail it to him like everyone else!" Cosmos shouted, as the heat and pain subsided slowly. "Err...Cosmic Blade?" she commanded dubiously, as if summoning her own weapon would bring the new sword. "Nope. Damn. Star Blade? Space Sword? Heavenly Gift? OH! Just throw the damn thing!" Sailor Cosmos shouted, impatiently. A loud crack of thunder sounded. "Whoops" she whispered under her breath. The sword appeared before her, glittering with power. She held it out to Richard. "I believe this is yours" she smiled "Better hurry-" she sensed the evil drawing closer "I don't think you have much time to practice!"  
  
"I don't know who you are" Sailor Cosmos demanded. *And that is unusual for me* she pondered thoughtfully. "But I don't think I like you very much" she finished, gesturing to the forces which now observed her "For one thing- I. hate. Being watched." every word was enunciated with a flash of lightning. "Now am I going to get some answers or do I have to start blowing things up. Till the count of three...One...Two..." Sragg who was watching this blinked "Very interesting, she is able to sense when she is watched. This could be amusing if done properly." He said as he continued to watch the fight and this little gathering with interest. As Sailor Cosmos came a running up to Richard, who was lying in a heap on the ground. There are two crystals lying near by. One emerald and glowing with the colors of all of the Senshi and another that was now a cloudily clear from it's pure whiteness. As Sailor Cosmos got closer, she spotted Sailor Revenge and Angel nearby, as well as Ann who was holding her head in pain. A fish was nearby them, flopping on the ground, and near the fish was a shattered emerald crystal shaped like a 24-karot diamond.  
  
Sailor Revenge and Angel where trying to figure out what was wrong and trying to talk to Richard, but to no good. He was not responding to anything. As Sailor Cosmos ran up with the sword that seemed alive as the blade, that if you look at it, you can see stars, nebula, planets, etc., moving. Also, carved into the blade of the Galaxy Saber are ruins of some type that are gold in color. The hilt has the emblem of all of the Sailor Senshi around the pommel and the pommel is sliver in color. The handle/hilt of the Galaxy Saber is gold with a diagram of the Solar System carved into it. At the base of the hilt, there is a crystal in the color of all of the Sailor Senshi, with an Onyx stone in the middle, which has a spiral of a galaxy moving in it.  
  
Sailor Cosmos gives Richard the sword and talks to him, but the sword just falls out of Richard's lifeless body to clang to the ground. She also noticed that the cut on his arm was in bad shape due to running, being attacked by Ann, which no one knows about, and then the Fish Creature that only Sailor Revenge and Sailor Angel knows about. Sailor Angel would know by looking that the fish creature pulled out the two crystals from the boy who is currently lying there in front of the three Senshi and Ann.  
  
Sragg is watching this with an amusing look on his face "The Galaxy Saber." he says "Interesting. Galaxia failed in her mission to destroy the Galaxy Star Crystals." and he waves his hand as a locked case heads for him, and he looks at it. "There are two Crystals missing from my collection that I got from Galaxia before her demise." and he looks back at the image "So, he is the last, Very interesting, and he did not know of it. Now how did this Earthling boy get the crystals?" he asks to no one and everyone. "Maybe they where given to him during the fight?" says the Amazon Warrior Hydrena. "Perhaps Hydrena, but I do not think so." Sragg says "Pyron, Hydrena, I want you to go to Tokyo, and find out for me. You are to watch and gather information. If you are found out return, but otherwise, you are not to interfere with anything. We must be careful and make sure that we have the last of the Galaxy Star Crystals before we strike. And the crystals of the other Senshi also." and he smiles "Go, and do not fail me." and the two nod and vanish. Pyron is engulfed in a column of flame and disappears, while Hydrena is engulfed in a Column of water and disappears. "Bring me the Galaxy Star Crystals!" he says as they leave.  
  
Somewhere in Tokyo, two beings arrive, and alter their appearance to fit in. ~My these mortals are so weak, we could take them ourselves.~ Pyron thinks to his sister. ~Now, now, Pyron my dear, we must be careful in what we do here. Yes, we may be powerful enough, but we must follow Sraggs orders.~ and she smiles at him "Lovely city huh Ron." she says to her brother "Yes Rena, it is lovely. Maybe we can find some friends in this town." and she nods "Yes, that would be lovely." ~And hopefully we can find those Senshi and that new guy, the one with the Galaxy Saber and the Galaxy Star Crystal.~ she thinks. ~And soon, cause I cannot stand these outfits dearest sister.~ Pyron thinks back as they both smile evilly. Moreover, they continue on their way.  
  
When Sailor Angel did not receive an answer from the boy, she then noticed two crystals floating above the boy's lifeless body. "We need to get the crystals back to the boys body I think" She says to the other two scouts at her side. A shadowy figure watches the action from behind a tree. "Hmmm fools, they are so blind. They do not see any danger around them. Hmmmm, they won't last long." The person smirks and continues to watch Sailor Angel. Revenge picked up the emerald crystal, put it closer to the boy, it went back in, and she did the same with the next crystal. When they were in again she lightly tapped on the boy's face to get him up. "Come on wake up, please wake up" Revenge said as Adite appeared out of the woods to find out what had happened. Richard just lay there as the Crystals entered his body. There was a small flash of light as his body retook the crystals. Richard just laid there and slowly begun to move "Oh, what...what happened?" he asks as he pushes up on his arms and then falls again as his injured arm gives way. "OWWWWW!" he says, as he looks up at the good-looking girls in the short mini-skirt. "Um, when did I get to Heaven?" he says to them as he looks at the fish and blinks then at the lady with the pointed ears.  
  
"Um, I take it this is the bad part of the dream huh?" he says as he looks at his injured arm. "And if this was a dream, then my arm would not be in so much pain right." and he slumps against the tree he was at and looks down and spots the Sword. "Um, does this belong to one of you?" he asks those around him. "And why does my chest and head hurt?" he asks as he blinks his eyes a few times. "Please one question at a time. No you are not in heaven or in a dream. The sword is yours, I think, and your chest and head hurt because your star seeds were temporarily taken away. Don't worry they are back now." Revenge said as she kneeled down to him. She tore a piece of her skirt off and tied it around his wounded arm. "We need to find a scout who can heal you or else get you to the doctor to get stitches. Anyone care to help me?" Richard blinks as he hears this. "Uhhh.." and he looks at the sword "I don't remember owning a sword..." and he blinks "Star Seeds...." and he winces as his arm is bandaged "Uh I am so lost." he says as he picks up the sword. He blinks as he touches it "For some reason, I know what this sword is, but what do I do with it?" Richard asks as he's helped up and leans on Revenge for support "Again, thanks for all of your help." and he winces "Care to go out with me sometime? If you want that is?" he says with a smile as he blushes and then he spots Ann "Who is that, and what is wrong with her?" he asks those around him. As he looks over at everyone and holds the sword in his free hand.  
  
"Um, the sword was a present from her" Kira said pointing to the scout who gave it to him. "The star seeds are a long and complicated story. I might tell you when we have lots of time." Revenge blushes and then says, "Are you talking to me? Or them?" Revenge asks referring to him asking them out. "That is Ann, I think she is having some power loss right now. Adite, go help the rest while I take him to the hospital. You are losing too much blood. Revenge power teleport" She said as she transported them to the nearby hospital. "Hope you can keep secrets" Revenge said as she de- transformed into her civilian form Kira.. Richard nods and blinks as he arrives in the hospital and looks at his hand.... "Um, where did that sword go?" he says as he asks as he looks at Revenge. "You mean, the one I knocked out of the way gave it to me..." and he nods "Yea, I can keep a secret, although, I have a feeling I am in over my head." He states that as he sits down, the nurse comes and begins to clean the wound asking what happened, and he blinks "Um," he begins to say. I was walking in the park and there was this gas line that exploded." and he blinks as he tries to make up something and the Nurse sighs. "Well, it is deep, but not to bad." and she fixes him up.  
  
As the nurse leaves and all, he nods to her and asks "So, what is with the Uniforms, the creatures that attack people and the sword? Or do I really want to know?" he says as he rests and yawns. As Kira begins to explain somewhat and stops when the nurse returns and says, he can go but to be careful in the future. He nods and leaves with Kira "So, let me get this straight," he says to her "There are evil forces in the universe that want to take over the Earth. And then there are those who are from the Future who where sent back in time to stop them?" He stops as he thinks "Why does that make sense to me, when it shouldn't?" he states as he looks at his arm that is in a Sling. "Out of morbid curiosity, how many um...Scouts are there?" he asks as he continues on his way with her. I really do not know how many scouts there are. A new one shows up everyday. I am a scout of the present. I did not come from the future or past. I have no idea about why you understand that. I did when I touched my transformation stick but I remembered my whole past then. The girl who you saved gave you the sword. It was funny watching her trying to get it's name right. Where are you headed? If you don't mind I would like to make sure you got home ok before I return to that battle." Kira said as they walked out of the hospital. "Would you like to go see a movie with me once this chaos gets settled?"  
  
Richard nodded "Yea, I would, thanks. Moreover, I was going to go and walk around. I need to think, but I also need to rest." and he sighs "I wish I could help, but I have no idea on what to do. If I am one of the Scouts, then why don't I remember anything?" and he stops as it strikes him, and he sits down. "Oh boy." He says as he looks at Kira "I think I finally figured something out." he says to her as he asks. "Lets go get something to drink." he asks her as he stands up "And I think I have an answer to my own question." "OK as long as it won't take, too, long. I need to get back to the other scouts." Kira said as they headed over to get a drink. Richard nodded and followed" well, a while back, there was that solar Eclipse. Well, I looked around, and I saw nothing but blackness. Then as it ended, I was at my house. The funny thing is, In the paper there was not a mention of a Solar Eclipse. I did not pay attention to it, and all. Maybe I got those Crystal things then.." he says as he takes a drink of pop. "But why me, and not someone else? I mean, I'm not that good in a fight, and I love to Swim." he says as they exit and all.  
  
As Sailor Revenge teleported away, Sailor Angel was glad that the boy was all right. Thinking things were safe she de-transformed and went back and pick up her cat, little Angel. She then went home to go rest before needing to go into another battle. I don't know why you got the crystals, but do you remember anything about what happened during the eclipse?" Kira asked as they walked down the road a little longer. She looked over at him and thought she saw his sword on his back in a sword holder thing (I dunno what they are called) and him in a different outfit. She blinked then looked back over at him, he was normal then, but she had an odd feeling that he could be a scout or a general or something.  
  
"Do you know a lot about your past? Ever had any premonitions, fought any monsters?" She asked trying to find out if he was. Richard looks at her "Nope, not really, except I heard this voice that told me to relax and everything will be fine. I figured it was my consensus." he says as he thinks "I don't remember anything, except what I have experienced since I was 5. I hated first grade, Ms. Tingle was such a pain to me." he says as he looks at her "Um, that is not what ya meant huh?" and he shrugs "Nope, have not fought any monsters. I have though, dreamed of being in Space on he Space Shuttle. Will, I kind of want to be an Astronaut." he says with a smile "Although, there was this time I dreamed I was fighting a creature. However, that was when I was 8 or so. It was the boogie Man." and he shrugs "No visions or anything. Except what the average 15 year old dreams about." he says "Why?" He then looks at Kira and blinks as she looks at him "What, did I get something on my shirt?" he asks as he looks at his body.  
  
"Um no, I was just thinking." Kira said trying to avoid what she was really thinking. "Average 15 year old dreams?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and a grin then started laughing. She was actually making a friend and was actually being nice and open. "You are crazy." she said as she tried to stop laughing. Richard blinks "What, I mean, what does every 15 year old think of? Beside getting their Driving license?" he says as he begins to chuckle. "Ok, all kidding aside." and he looks and begins to laugh "Ok, now, I need to stop...." and he sighs as he looks "Um, what should I do now, since I have this Sword, and all. I mean I can't really go and fight off those who want to enslave the planet now can I?" he say as she finally stops laughing and chuckles some. Feeling better I trust?" Cosmos asked sardonically raising an eyebrow at Richard. "There is only so much mortal healing can do" she sighed, looking at the bandage covering his wound with disdain. "A billion capable brains on the planet- you'd think *someone* would figure out the process of cell regeneration?" She muttered.* It'll do him good to experience mortal life* her conscience pricked *In case his new powers go to his head- remember the first time you tried your sword out*  
  
Cosmos shuddered at the memory- she had come a little too close to destroying an entire moon on a neighboring planet. "The sword is a token of your birthright" she offered in explanation "The guardian spirit- the power of your planet- has awoken the Senshi within your mortal body. I know this is a little hard to accept- but you once lived thousands of years ago, in a peaceful time known as the Silver Millennium- then a dark force came- it was known as Chaos. My guess is you died or something sent you to the future- probably the latter since you say you've felt 'different' for a while." She paused, letting the reality kick in. "I'm guessing since I was the nearest to you with the closest connections to the spirit world, I became a sort of medium for your spirit-" she waited for his response  
  
Rei frowns slightly as she walks back out of the office at Juuban. There was a new power...A strong one. She started jogging off towards the hospital. Looking around as she entered, she saw a male with long hair back in a braid and a sling on his arm, and a girl walking with them. She knew he was this new power... She could sense it. Promptly walking up to him, she whispers... "You know, you don't talk about the Silver Millennium in places like this! Anyone, and I mean ANYONE, could overhear you! If you want, I know a place." Whoa! When did ya'll get here?" Kira asked a little surprised. "You really need to get into civilian form. You don't quite fit in here." Kira said as they started walking with Rei. "Hey aren't you Rei? I think I remember something about you from my past! Cool, I am getting most of my memories back. Al, you going to come too? You need to learn about your new power." Rei nodded. "Yeah I work at the temple...Or own it...since Granpa's..dead..." She trails off, but forces a smile. "So, are you two coming?" "Yea, come on Richard." Kira said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him along to catch up with the rest. She did not let go though when they caught up. *I hope he does not pull away* Kira thought as they started walking together.  
  
Cosmos smiled at the concerned Rei, and de-transformed. Her fuku faded into tiny spirals of light before disappearing altogether. In its place was a pair of close fitting bootleg jeans, a blue turtleneck sweater and a pair of silver heels. *That is odd* she thought *I normally de- transform into whatever I was wearing before I transformed- must be this new Eternal thing* she shrugged. Just pleased she was not still in her martial arts uniform. "Hi Rei" she smiled at the raven-haired girl who had greeted her. "Yes, I know your name- as a matter of fact I know lots of things. Thanks for the warning, but seriously- who is going to believe anything about the Silver Millennium- it sounds like a fairy tale to most earth people?" Cosmos answered quickly. "My name is Selene DeLaun'cre, but people usually call me Sass. I work as a composer mostly, but I'm studying business here in Tokyo." she gave a wry grin "Music just doesn't pay the bills anymore. You were right about the temple though. Surely, with your abilities you can sense 'them' as well as I can. Which way is the temple?"  
  
Richard blinks at the new arrival and asks, "Let me guess?" he says as she talks about the Silver Mill. "...." he says as the new arrival comes and all. o 0 (What a min, this is a dream right?) he thinks as he looks at his arm. . o 0 (Nope, not a dream). Moreover, he blinks as they talk about things and all "Umm...." he says as his hand is grabbed and he is pulled along. "Um, do I have a say in this?" he asks as the three look at him and he sweatdrops. "Never mind, lead the way." he says as he follows and looks at them, . o 0 (Well, lets do a recap here. Walking in park, enter a fight, get hurt, find out you are protectors of some type, and now you are walking with three young ladies....) Moreover, he shakes his head and takes a drink of his drink. "Um, what about the Park?" he asks as he continues to walk on with them. "Um, I need to call my dad to let him know I am going to be late getting home." he says to them as he follows and all.  
  
He looks around at two people (Pyron and Hydrena as they talk about this and that. He stops as he turns to look at them. He shrugs and runs to catch up as the three he is with stop and looks "Come on Richard." Kira says to him as he catches up "Sorry, I had something that I remembered I need to do hit me." He smiles as he walks on "So, um...." he says as he scratches his head "What school do you all go to?" he asks them as he walks along. 


End file.
